


Solitaire

by Luthien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Post-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for afterbaedeker, who prompted: James Bond, M and “solitaire”. Set post-Skyfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing some housekeeping. This was one of a bunch of drabbles I wrote in response to prompts on tumblr months ago. The others were all from other fandoms, so this one's by itself. It's a true drabble, so it's exactly 100 words.

It’s a game. Bond knows that. M did, too. She always dealt the cards, aware of the contents of every hand, even if she didn’t know which cards would end up in play. She had the balls to look him in the eyes as she did it, too.

She dealt herself the losing hand that last time, and saw it through, even though Bond tried his utmost to change the bid to misere.

Mallory meets Bond’s eyes when he gives him an assignment, too, but he’s not a card player. That’s just fine with Bond. These days, he prefers solitaire.


End file.
